Pain
by lady tecuma
Summary: [XSIII] Virgil and Febronia reunite, but it's not joyful...


AN: Consider this the sequel to _Unlikely Protector_. This fic is based on the XSIII screenshot of Virgil and Febronia that was released at TGS 2005, and on two theories I have.

* * *

**Pain**

The old church was silent, almost a balm for his mind. Even inside the Encephalon it was still the same, the stained-glass windows, the weathered wood of the pews… Virgil walked down the center aisle, stopping short of the altar. Silently, he looked around the building, his green eyes flicking over the familiar surroundings. Outside rain had been falling steadily, and a flash of lighting illuminated the inside of the church, showing that he had neither mask nor hood on.

In the space of an indrawn breath _she_ appeared, ethereal and translucent, glowing almost the same color he was clad in. Numbly Virgil stopped stock-still, staring as she walked down the altar steps, her arms wrapping around his torso-god how long had it been since he'd last felt her touch? Slender fingers reached up, tunneling themselves though his hair. Virgil shuddered, his arms reaching up, wrapping them around her waist, pulling her against him as he captured her lips in a kiss. This was his dream come true, it wasn't a memory, she was _real_, she was **_here_**. The kiss stopped, and Virgil pressed his face into her shoulder, she even smelled the same, just like wildflowers…

"Feb…" He muttered hoarsely. The Realian closed her eyes, leaning her cheek against his hair, fingers playing with the gold locks.

"I missed you." She murmured. "It hurt leaving. I didn't want to go, to leave you behind…" Her hands moved, cradling Virgil's face in her palms and lifting it up. The blond man cringed; he couldn't bear to meet her gaze, not when his sins were embedded on his face. But the hands were firm, and so he looked into her eyes…seeing no recrimination there, only forgiveness and understanding. It nearly undid him, how could after all this time, she had to know what he'd done, been doing…how could she forgive him so? His own hands rested on either side of her waist, she'd not changed one bit…

"I guess you can't stay for long, can you?" Those words, a brutal reminder of his current position now, severing the moment, now it was gone, just another memory… Virgil pulled away.

"I had some time." He replied. "He doesn't completely own me." Febronia's eyes took on a sad light.

"Don't. You and I both know the truth." She whispered. "You didn't…I would have understood if you'd not kept your promise, I didn't want you to fulfill it at the cost of your own soul…"

"My promise-" Virgil bit out, his voice harsh, and then he stopped and fought for control. "My promise was the only thing that I could do, that wouldn't make me feel like the failure I was."

"You weren't a failure!" Febronia burst out. "Virgil, it's not your fault I died! You're not a god, you couldn't stop it!" Tears sparked in her eyes, but she shook her head violently to try and get rid of them. "I couldn't stand it, watching you hurt, watching you punish yourself needlessly!" To this Virgil stayed silent, eyes cast down to the ground.

"…I even blamed _her_ at some point." He laughed bitterly. "But then, it didn't make sense, she was only a child, and even now as a woman, she's still the most innocent in this whole affair." Recognizing that she could no longer say anything on that matter, Febronia fell silent.

"...Virgil. Was it worth it going to him for-" She trailed off, then continued. "He's only using…"

"You're using her in just the same way." Virgil interjected, turning away. "So it's impossible to cast stones now is it?" The barb hit home, and Feb jerked.

"It's not…like that…" She whispered. "I only…" But no, it was impossible to argue that point, and once again she quieted. A child they'd loved like their own flesh and blood, still loved, and now only a pawn to carry out their own wishes. Again tears sparkled in the edges of the Realian's eyes, this was nothing more than her own way to try and appease her own guilt but-

"Virgil." She choked out. "Please, you must…"

"I can't." Virgil bit back, how had he known she would ask the impossible? Something he himself wanted to do now, but couldn't, not in the way he was bound. "Ask me anything Febronia, anything but that."

"I want nothing else."

"Not even your sisters back?" As soon as the words left his lips Virgil started, whirling around, he'd not meant to say that aloud… But Febronia had already absorbed the blow, her back turned to him, hands at her sides. "Feb, I'm…"

"No." Now it was Virgil's turn to fall silent, watching the ghostly image of the woman he loved. Again he turned away.

"…You're just like her." He said. With that he faded away. Febronia disappeared not long after, and the church fell into silence once again.


End file.
